


Don't do logic.

by BasicFangirl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicFangirl/pseuds/BasicFangirl
Summary: I am not sure where this went honestly. I just wrote something down after I had a rough day and then I went to sleep and the next day I made up what the little story would be about. And then now it is here.It is just some I-had-a-bad-day-so-lets-have-a-totally-pointless-conversation-and-then-feel-better-yay story.Well it is good I guess xD





	Don't do logic.

With a sigh I let my backpack fall down on the ground as I slide down into a sitting position against a wall on the rooftop of my home. A regular apartment building in New York. I’m tired after a day of being pressured all the time by people who overestimate me and being fed with facts that I’m not really interested in. I just do things for people I’ve slowly been realizing the past few weeks. I press my hands against my eyes and sigh once again.

 

“Hey, rough day?” I hear a voice belonging to a young man say behind me. I look behind me and see a brunette man dressed in a skintight red and blue suit with white webbing on it. In his right hand he is holding a mask with the same pattern as the suit he is wearing. I recognize him immediately 

 

“Hey Peter.” I reply closing my eyes and sighing in as I feel him slide down next to me.

 

“How are you y/n?” Peter asks me as we both settle against the wall on the roof. I consider telling him all of my problems but they’re not very big. So many have a problem millions times worse than me so I decide against it like always.

 

“It was okay nothing too special”. Then there is a moment of silence.

 

“So how was your day?” I ask him opening my eyes to find his dark brown eyes looking at me.

 

He shrugged and said “Oh, It was grand!”. Though his eyes showed his fatigue just like my eyes probably showed my fatigue just as much. Even if we have the physical strength we don’t always have the mental strength to keep going. 

 

“I think I’ve reached my limit y/n. It’s so hard you know. Being pressured with having to protect New York. My energy is failing me”. I knew exactly what he meant. We’ve talked about it many times. Talked about a moment. A moment when you don’t know if it’s worth it to continue, to fight for anything. You don’t know if you are tired, vengeful, vicious, petrified or anguished. Every negative feeling you can feel is there.

 

“Everyone will reach a limit eventually. Your strength will come back eventually though. Strength is energy and like Albert Einstein said,

_ ‘ _ _ Everything is energy and that’s all there is to it. Match the frequency of the reality you want and you cannot help but get that reality. It can be no other way. This is not philosophy. This is physics’. _ ” That quote goes way back with us. He told me that when I said I didn’t have any energy. So he told me that since that was the only thing about energy I knew.

 

“Peter… I’m near the limit too. I’ve been near the limit for a long time.” 

 

Peter thinks for a while and then replies 

 

“Don’t forget the first law of  thermodynamics” Peter replies.   _ “Energy can neither be created nor destroyed, energy can only be transferred or changed from one form to another”.  _

 

I grab Peter’s  hand and squeeze hard.

 

“Fuck the laws of physics Peter!” I say to him

 

“Yeah, I agree. Fuck the laws of physics” He replies and wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him so that I’m resting my head on his shoulder.

 

He sighs.

 

“Wanna go jump of a building and fuck the laws of physics?” He asks me

 

I chuckle and wrap my arms around his torso.

 

Right now we don’t need logic. All day, every day in both of our whole lives so far that’s what we are fed. Logic. Not feelings or good morals and ethics. Just logic. And it’s bullshit. Don’t do logic. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far the I hope it was a pleasant read. It is quite random this story and I'm not sure if it is about sciene or something else xD
> 
> Honestly I have no idea what it is about but I like it so :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> And I'm also studying energy right now at school so I wanted to seem smart therefore the einstein quote etc. hehehe....


End file.
